Dumped
by Tempest1
Summary: GW/FY crossover, orignal chars, if you can't stand the thought of Tasuki, Hotohori, or any other bishounen in this fic with anybody else besides, you don't read. Yaoi. Psycho Heero's, mean hotohori's. Please don't waist your time flaming me.....HAPPY READ


Dumped

Dumped

By: Xaioyu and Dark Anime Angel. 

Warnings: An Fushigi Yugi and Gundam Wing cross over. I do not own Fushigi Yugi or Gundam Wing… but I do own Tempest, Sara, Ms. Dark Anime Angel owns: Nicholas, Alexia, and a few others. Asshole Hotohori , psychotic Heero, Yaoi, love triangles. If you can't stand the thought of Tasuki, Nuriko, or Hotohori being in love with anybody besides yourself don't read this, I do not like flames, flamers are the ultimate evil. Lemme see what else. Nothing explicit. Lots of cursing, and I mean LOTS. Okay well, not that much! Confusioin of time in and out of the book of the four gods. I break lotsa book rules. e.e;; Oh yea, WAYYY Psycho Quatres, dead Trowa's, mad Wufei's. Oh yea, I screwed up a lot of Song lyrics!!! Dun hurt me!! -=hides=-

Disclamer: I OWN NONE OF THISSSS!!!!!!! **-=cries=- oh well…. Happy reading!!!**

~*~DUMPED~*~

It was a terrible rainy Friday afternoon when Sara was on the phone crying her eyes out to Tempest."He dumped me Tempest, he actually dumped me!"" Look Sara….Don't trip ok?Things will get better…they can't get much worse!"Tempest stated."Hold on Ok?"Sara clicked over the phone to the other line and said "Hello?"A familiar voice came from the receiving end of the telephone."Hi…is Sara there?""Yes…this is she" The voice spoke again."Hi…are you ok?""Tamahome?What do you want?You've done enough damage for one-day ok?"With that Sara clicked back over to Tempest."Guess what!They did!""What did?"Tempest asked with a confused tone in her voice."The things…they got much worse!When I clicked over…the person on the other line was him!""Him who?""HIM!! You know………." Sara stated with a no-duh tone in her voice. "Oh…him!!! Well I always seem to be the one to make things worse! I always say 'Things can't get much worse' and then they do!" Tempest said. "Well I am going to go now…I think that I am going to go for a walk.""IN THE RAIN????????" Tempest practically yelled at Sara. "I have an umbrella stupid! And goodbye."They both said their good-byes and Sara put a coat on, grabbed her umbrella, and headed out the door. 

Meanwhile at Tempest's house Nuriko was fixing some lunch. "Ooooo-Oooo french onion soup…my favorite!"Tempest said as she lunged at the soup. "No…No touchy…it's hot."Nuriko said as he dodged Tempest.He finally got tired of dodging her so he decided to pick her up to get her out of his way.He easily picked her up and carried her to the living room.He set her down on the couch and told her to close her eyes and wait for him to come back.Knowing Tempest as soon as Nuriko walked away she opened her eyes to see Nuriko walking back down the hallway in her direction with something in his hands.As soon as Nuriko got back to her she closed her eyes so that he would think that she actually kept her eyes closed like he asked her to.As soon as Nuriko sat down next to her she asked, "Can I open my eyes yet?"He delayed and he said "No…not quite yet.Wait!"She heard the sound of something cranking up and then she heard Nuriko say, "Now…open your eyes…" She opened her eyes to find a music box that was in the shape of Nuriko like a statue.The music box was playing Kaze No Uta her favorite song that Nuriko sang."Oh my god….It's… it's…beautiful.Thank you."And with that she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek."Wow…that's the first time she has ever kissed me….Ever!It felt so good" When he turned around to look for Tempest he found her at the table munching on the french onion soup that he had made for them.She kept on winding up the music box and listening to the song that it played.She must really like my gift…but I feel like it is a little conceded for me to give her a statue of me…playing my song…MAN…I feel like Hotohori…

Meanwhile, Sara was walking down the street crying.She kept on saying to herself " What did I do wrong…where did I go wrong…I gave him my all, my everything and then he dumps me like some rag on the street!!! That is messed up…just messed up." Her train of thought was interrupted when she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen! He had dark green hair, green eyes, and a sword. Wait a minute…he fits the description of …Before the man could ask her if she was ok, Sara was on her knees, face flat on the floor saying "I am so sorry your highness…so sorry…I didn't mean to hit you! Please forgive me…please?" The man just looked at her and then picked her head up by her chin and said, "It's ok…really…what is your name?" Sara stuttered… "My name…. Oh…umm…it's… umm…Sara ya' that's it…Sara!" " Well…my name is…. Well…just call me Hotohori." Hotohori smiled his trademark smile, teeth sparkling and the whole bit."You're so beautiful." Sara said not quite believing it herself. "Yes I am, thank you…your such a sweet little girl." Sara slapped him. "I am not a little girl!!" Hotohori put his hand on the cheek where he was slapped. "I-uh sorry?" He blinked as if not knowing what to say. "Sara, I invite you to join me for dinner tonight…?" Sara gulped blinking nervously. "Would you please…" Sara caved in and nodded. The bystanders were amazed by what was going on. Some of the young girls started crying for their chance at Hotohori weren't going to happen now."Then take this, it will get you into the palace…" Hotohori gave Sara his Holy Sword. " Sure…see ya later then, Ja ne!" Sara skipped off to find Tempest and Nuriko, not to mention get ready for dinner."Yeeashhh I wish people would stop starring at me like I did something wrong. THERE IS NOTHING TO SEE HERE!! STOP LOOKING AT ME!!" Sara yelled, turning super deformed waving her arms around. Sara ran home, by the time she got there 10 guys had already tried to jump her.Not to mention all the girls throwing garbage at her.She sighed opening the door looking for Tempest or her joined at the hip best friend 'girly friend' Nuriko.Even Sara herself was trippin' when she found out Nuriko was a man."Tempest?! Nuriko?! Dangit they are always gone when something really cool happens to me… it's not fair!!" Sara pouted then went to get ready for dinner.She was dressed in a white Chinese dress, with a dark green pattern of Suzaku on it. She did the last touches on her hair, grabbed Hotohori's Holy sword, and was on her merry way.

Sara entered the palace grounds, and was walking around minding her own business when; three guys tried to jump her."AHH!! Not again!!" Sara began running with the three in toe.She closed her eyes and started screaming.When she ran into someone. "Oh crap I'm going to get jumped now!!" She opened her eyes and looked up when she saw Hotohori, looking straight ahead. "Why are you trying to harm her?"He asked demandingly, scooting Sara behind himself to protect her. "Your Highness, we thought that she stole your Holy Sword, and was going to assassinate you with it."Hotohori flipped back part of his hair. " Get out of my sight…" Sara stepped forward. "Don't yell at them they didn't know Hotohori." Hotohori nodded then dismissed the guards. "Yeash Hotohori you need to take a chill pill." Tasuki teased walking forward. "Chichiri, Mitsukakae, Chiriko, Nuriko, and his girlfriend have arrived." Hotohori blinked in disbelief. "Nuriko has a girlfriend?!" Tasuki started cackling. "They both deny it, but just the way they look at each other you something has got to be going on."Tasuki got his psychotic look. Hotohori just smirked. "What about that blonde girl that you and Kouji seem to fight over." Tasuki gave him a deathglare. "That's entirely different!!" Hotohori just smirked. "Shall we go Sara?" He took Sara's arm and led her to the dining hall.When they got into the dining hall Sara took her seat and looked around. "NURIKO?! TEMPEST?! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU KNOW THE EMPORER!!!" Tempest socked Nuriko in the arm, he didn't even budge. "OW MY HAND!!"Tempest pouted. While Nuriko just snickered."Don't be mad at me Sara...Nuriko was all' wanna go out to dinner?I know this great place! Then I get here I he knows the emperor!"Nuriko smiled sheepishly. "I uh.." Sara started laughing . Hotohori was staring at Sara all night.Everyone was having a good time, until Tamahome walked in. "Sorry I'm late Hoto- - -Sara?! What are you doing here?!" Sara looked at Tamahome and that terrible sinking feeling came back to her.Hotohori saw the tension between Tamahome and Sara. This must be that one guy she was telling me about.."Tamahome...leave..." Tamahome blinked."What did I do?" Sara nudged Hotohori. "He doesn't have to leave." Hotohori nodded. Tamahome walked up to Sara and kissed her on the cheek, then sat down. Sara balled her hands into fists, and got up to leave. Hotohori grabbed one of Sara's hands and mouthed the words. "Don't go." She twisted her arm around hitting him in the process. "Hotohori I'm sorry...but I have to go."Sara walked out of the dining hall. Everyone was stunned about Sara and didn't know to say besides Tempest whom looked around at all the idiots and then got up walking over to Hotohori."Hotohori, you idiot go after her." Hotohori looked up at her and shook his head. Tempest sighed and walked out of the dining hall along with Nuriko in toe.Nuriko grabbed Tempest's shoulder. "Let me talk to her." Tempest nodded then saw a punch bowl. "I need a tasty beverage!" Nuriko smiled then ran after Sara.

Sara was sitting on a bridge over a stream looking into the water.Nuriko sat down by Sara and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay Sara." Sara shook her head. "It's not okay Nuriko…I can't be here if he's here." Nuriko lifted her chin up toward him. "There is a man in there, whom is very beautiful, and he's in love with one of my best friends."Sara blinked. "Tempest?!"Nuriko turned a little red in the face. "NO! You!Come on Sara, just the way he looks at you.."Sara nodded to Nuriko. "You mean it?" Nuriko nodded and flipped back his hair."He's like totally gone on you." Sara smiled. "Okay then let's go."They both got up and Sara huggedNuriko, he hugged her back and they walked to the dining hall. 

When they walked back in Tamahome looked at Sara. "Oh so miss drama-queen shows up again." Tasuki got a serious look on his face and grabbed Tamahome by the shirt saying, "I think it's time we had a little talk Tamahome." Tasuki using his speed takes them both outside to have a little talk with Tamahome. "What do you think your doing??!?!? Let go of me…I didn't do ANYTHINGto her!?!" Tamahome yelled. "Didn't do anything to her??!! What the hell is your problem!?!! What was with the kiss at the table??!! Then the whole 'drama-queen' thing." Tamahome looked away. "Well she is." Tasuki looked disgusted. "She isn't Tamahome if you hadn't of acting like an censored then no on would have gotten so censored mad censored you!"Tamahome rolled his eyes. "That's it Tamahome!" Tamahome turned super deformed. "Nuu!" Tasuki jumped into the air. "REKKA SHIEN!!!"Then fried Tamahome. "We'll all see you tomorrow Tamahome, I think you should go home." And Tamahome left.

When Tasuki returned to the dining hall, Tempest was quiet for once. 

" What's with her?" Tasuki asked Nuriko. "Someone challenged her to a fight like the idiot they are."Tempest stood up and started to march out. "Tempest stop!!" Nuriko yelled as he clung to her like a leach."Nuriko get off me!!!"Nuriko picked her up off the floor. "Ahh! Noo! I'm short!!" Nuriko grabbed tighter. "I won't let you get hurt, I love you." Tempest when limp in Nuriko's grasp. "Tempest..? Hello?" 

"Uh she blacked out…no da" Chichiri stated."Oops!" Nuriko put Tempest down. Tempest jumped up and ran out the door laughing insanely. "Go Tempest beat her up!!" Sara cheered. Attention turned on Sara. "Hey…I'm supposed to be the center of attention!" Hotohori whined. "Ya, him! Stop starring at me!!"Sara pleaded hiding behind Hotohori. Hotohori wrapped both arms around Sara. "I love you so much, letting me be the center of attention. Thank you Sara.." Sara turned bright red. "Ieee… ermm… uhhh…" Hotohori leaned down looked into Sara's eyes and kissed her softly on the lips."Awww how sweet!!" Nuriko ruined the moment. Sara forgot all about Tamahome and how he hurt her and now had all of her attention of her new found love Hotohori. Hotohori whispered softly in her ear. "If I ever hurt you let it be known that I shant live anymore. Living without you would be the death of me."When Hotohori said that Sara turned an even brighter red." I love you Sara, I always have, ever since the first time I saw you today I knew I had to make you mine!You look so beautiful tonight…even more beautiful than myself." "Thank You Hotohori. But I am not beautiful…" When Sara said that Hotohori put his finger over her lips and said " Shh…you are beautiful…" He was interrupted "But………" "The emperor speaks… do not argue…" "But… … …I am ugly… … …" "Sara, quiet, you are what I say you are so stop arguing with me!!"Hotohori was getting cranky."I'm going to go to sleep now.Oyasumi Sara."Hotohori kissed Sara on the forehead."Oyasumi, I shall see you in the morning."Hotohori left.Everyone went home. 

Nuriko and Sara were at home sitting at the table chitchatting."So Sara you like Hotohori..?"Sara shrugged."He's okay ...I guess…" Nuriko started giggling."I know you like him, It's nothing to be ashamed of…the ruler of Kounan is in love with you."Nuriko winked."Aren't you worried about Tempest at all?She's been gone for about 4 hours now."Nuriko nodded." Ya I know that."Sara giggled."I can't believe you like her...I mean I thought you were gay."Nuriko started to pout."I'm not gay!I'm just a cross-dresser now…" Nuriko sighed." I'm going to go to bed…I'll see you and Tempest in the morning." Sara nodded."Me yes Tempest maybe."Nuriko nodded back and then went to bed as did Sara.

The next morning Hotohori and Chichiri teleported into Sara's room.Hotohori tackled Sara."Sara!"He yelled happily.Sara opened her eyes up sleepily."Hoto-chan?"Hotohori got a big smile plastered on his face."That's so kawaii, no da?"Chichiri laughed."Young love how sweet."Nuriko said behind Chichiri."Chichiri have you seen Tempest?"He asked."No come to think of it Tasuki is missing to, ya know?"Nuriko looked a bit worried then he sighed."Chichiri can you put of trace on them?"Chichiri nodded."They are together alone...in the mountains."Nuriko went super deformed."WHAT?!CHICHIRI TELEPORT THERE NOW!!!"Nuriko looked over at Hotohori and Sara whom were snuggling. 

When Nuriko and Chichiri appeared in the mountains, they heard sounds coming out from behind some bushes."Ohh yes Tasuki, it feels so good oohh yes!"Nuriko gulped then got angry.He peeked into the bush.Tasuki was rubbing Tempest's back."Tasuki, Tempest."Tasuki and Tempest looked up."Hey Nuriko!"They both said at the same time.Tempest grabbed her coatand put it around her neck quickly.Chichiri frowned guessing what had happened.He took Tempest, Nuriko, and Tasuki and teleported them to bandit's hideout.He then took Tempest and Tasuki by their arms and lost Nuriko in the crowd.Then took them to Tasuki's room.

"Aright guys what happened with you two."Tempest sighed and looked at the ground taking off the coat showing about 5 hickeys."We went out clubbing, then Tempest Kouji, and myself played 'I never'...then Kouji went to sleep and things just got out of hand, Chichiri I'm sorry."Tasuki sunk his head down."Mostly sorry because Tempest is only 14."Tempest sighed."Hey Tasuki were only 2 years apart." Tasuki thought about it."Oh ya… he… he..."Tasuki stuttered.Tasuki walked up behind Tempest and put his arms around her neck resting his head on her shoulder.Chichiri sighed, "You know Nuriko loves you."Tempest shook her head."He's such a kidder, otherwise when I kissed him the one time he wouldn't' of pushed me away, so blah."Tasuki nodded with her.Chichiri sighed and walked out. 

Chichiri found Nuriko again then teleported both of them back to Nuriko's house.The were about to open the door when they head a loud male gasp.They looked at each other then remembered Sara and Hotohori and decided to go the nearest restaurant. 

"AHH!SARA HELP ME!!I STEPPED ON A NAIL!!!"Sara saw Hotohori hopping around on one foot she sweatdropped."Okay… you baby it can't hurt that bad."Hotohori started pouting as he sat on the bed."Oh!My beautiful feeties!"Sara held Hotohori's foot and pulled out the nail."That feels so much better, thank you so much Sara." Hotohori pulled Sara into his arms and held her close as they just watched the time pass them by."Hotohori..?""Hn?"Sara blinked."I was wondering if you were hungry at all?"Hotohori shook his head."Would you like to be my empress Sara?"Sara's eyes fluttered back open."Nanimo? Hotohori...you mean it?"Hotohori nodded to her turning her around in his direction."Will you marry me?"All Sara could do was stutter the words."But Hotohori we just met."Hotohori smiled softly."Do you believe in love at first sight?"Sara nodded."Then will you please marry me Sara?"Sara nodded."You are my only love Sara and it will always stay that way.Always and forever I promise you this."Sara smiled at Hotohori as he placed a ring on her finger."Hotohori were you planning to ask me this all day?Where did you get this ring?" Hotohori smiled."It is my family air loom, as soon as I saw you I knew it had to be yours.Yes, I was planning on this all day…does that bother you?"Sara shook her head."Nu-uh not if I'm going to marry the most beautiful person in the universe." "Your just being nice Sara...but yes I am very beautiful… but I finally found someone more beautiful then I… that's how I knew you were the one for me."Sara turned bright red and was going to open her mouth to say something but Hotohori put his finger on her mouth."Don't argue with me…Within my universe there is only you…"


End file.
